pokeshockfandomcom-20200214-history
The 100 Year Civil War
The 100 Years Civil War is the first war between the settlements of Naiees. It was originally believed that the cause of the war was an attack from a Kaardocian ship against an Istilian ship. When this news was announced the citizens of the kingdoms were left in shock and anger, starting massive riots and vandalizing goverment property. These riots had directly caused the creation of police and military forces in the settlements of Naiees and it didn't take long for these forces to turn on each other, by the year 17 the entire region was at war. The most notable battles The Battle for Pardossa During the Battle for Pardossa, which began in the year 22, Istle began an assault against the Kaardocian colony of Pardossa. This battle was between the Kaardocian navy and the Istilian navy, lasting two months. This is the only battle that occurs on Kaardocian soil simply because of how reinforced the Kaardocian government had made its settlements. By the end of the battle Kaardocia had lost 14 ships and 142 men. Istle had lost 23 ships and 347 men. The Battle for the Unknown Temple The Battle for the Unknown Temple, which occurred in the year 35, was between the Halovan Raklemm and the Unknown natives of Naiees. The battle lasted around a week with the natives being successful in repelling their attackers. The Unknown had suffered great loses but none the less caused the Raklemm to retreat. The Raklemm has lost 13 ships and 560 men. The Battle for Halovan The Battle for Halovan occurred during the year 46. This battle was againt the Kaardocian Kapomak and the Halovan Raklemm. This battle had only lasted a few days, ending when the Raklemm surrendered to the Kapomak. This is considered the first official take over of a settlement. By the end of the fighting the Raklemm had lost 153 men while the Kapomak had lost 24 men. The Invasion of Naosa The Invasion of Naosa is the second take over of a settlement by Kaardocia. The battle had begun in the year 56 and ended in the year 57, making it the longest battle in the war. By the end of the invasion the Istilian Sotnem had surrendered to the Kaardocian Kapomak despite the Kaardocian army taking heavier loses. Kaardocia had lost around 213 ships, resulting in the death of over 1,000 soldiers while Istle had lost around 520 soldiers. The Battle of Paeken During the year 74, Kaardocia had tried to invade the Istilian settlement of Paeken. The battle had lasted several weeks, with the Kaardocian Kapomak suffering heavy loses. The battle was the first major defeat of the Kaarodican forces. By the end of the fighting the Kaardocians had lost over 5,000 men while Istle had lost around 600 men. The Liberation of Naosa The Liberation of Naosa had begun in the year 96, when the Istilian Sotnem, the Red Coast Frequm and the remains of the Halovan Raklemm and Galar had banded together to reclaim the Istilian prison from the Kaardocian Kapomak. The battle lasted three months with the surrender of the Kapomak guards stationed at Naosa. The Kapomak were almost wiped out in Naosa, losing nearly 1,500 mean to the force of over 3,000 soldiers of the three nations that came together to free Naosa. The Battle for Fort Tinel The Battle for Fort Tinel was the last battle of the Civil War. In the year 99, Istle had begun to send soldiers to the last Kaardocian stronghold, Fort Tinel in the western sector. At the same time Halovan and Red Coast had banded together and began to send soldiers to the fort as well. The fighting officially began on the Month of Harvest Day 1, year 100. Not only was there fighting in the fort itself but there were naval battles all around the fort, by the end Kaardocia had lost a majority of its ships and over 4500 men, the Red Coast and Halovan forces had lost all their ships and a majority of their soldiers, and Istle had lost half its ships and around 2300 men. The Treaty of Fort Tinel After the battle, Istle generals had forced the surviving soldiers to surrender and sign a treaty of peace, along with Halovan and Red Coast. Although there were no official punishments, Kaardocia had to reduce it's claimed lands as unwritten punishment for their participation in the war, Halovan and Red Coast could not claim new lands as unwritten punishment, and Istle had to leave its military forts for 100 years.